Nevermore
by hatefully
Summary: [ oneshot ] You never realize what you have, until it's gone. [ sasuke x sakura ]


**Summary:** One-shot You never realize what you have… until it's gone. SasuSaku

**Author's notes:** I don't have much to say at the moment. This is mainly about Sakura dying, and Sasuke not realizing he actually had her, but now she's gone. And you also get to see how different people grieve with Sakura's death. And if Shikamaru, Neji, and Ten ten sound mean and that they don't care about Sakura's death it's because they didn't know her that well so they're not sure how to grieve about it. On My Own – The Used and Sadness and Sorrow – Toshiro Masuda inspired this fanfiction. Okay, now that I think about it, On My Own by the Used doesn't really go well with this song, but I don't care. To me, it does.

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. On My Own belongs to The Used. All rights reserved.

****

Nevermore

**Chapter One**

**Nevermore**

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. "What do you mean, "She's gone."?" Sasuke clenched his fists, willing himself to calm down. "No.. This isn't happening.. This is not real." He told himself over and over again. 

Naruto averted his gaze towards the hitai-ate clutched in his hands. His thumb rubbed over drops of dry, crusted, blood upon it. "She's dead, Sasuke." He spoke bitterly, tightening his grip on the hitai-ate.

Sasuke growled angrily, and disappeared within a flash. The next second, Naruto was pinned to the wall, Sasuke holding his neck. "Shut up. Stop lying." He growled angrily, his onyx coloured eyes bleeding into red Sharigans.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, his face void of emotions. "I'm..not. She's.. d-dead.." Naruto choked out between his gasps for air, glowering at Sasuke. Sasuke relinquished his hold on Naruto, dropping him to the floor with a thud. Shizune, rushed over to his aid, but was merely dismissed by a wave of Naruto's hand. Naruto slowly, yet shakily stood up coughing up a little blood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "She died last night."

Sasuke turned his back, and calmly walked out of the room, ignoring Naruto's protests, ("Get back here, Sasuke-teme!" He growled angrily.) Shizune furrowed her eyebrows in anger and reached out to grab Sasuke's shoulder, but was halted by Tsunade. "Don't." She warned loudly, watching Sasuke walk out of the office.

Shizune turned around angrily, and glared at Tsunade, "Hokage-sama!" She growled angrily, "Why did you let him go!" She shouted, clenching her fists angrily, holding them at her sides.

"Shizune," Tsunade drawled, walking over to Naruto, cupping his chin inspecting the damage. "In time, he will realize what is gone." She replied softly, lifting her green charka glowing fingers touching Naruto's jaw.

Shizune watched in amazement as Naruto thanked Tsunade, "Aren't you going to stop Sasuke?" She asked in wonderment, wondering what the hell was wrong with everyone. Shizune just watched quietly as Naruto shook his head and quietly replied, "I'm going home.. I-I need to be alone.." He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

o o o

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha in a daze, bumping into people, not bothering to apologize. "She's not dead.." He mumbled, causing a few people to shoot him odd glances, "This isn't happening.." He mumbled, a loud, shrill voice slightly snapping him out of his reservoir.

"No!" A blonde haired woman sobbed, fighting out of a grip a black haired man had on her. "S-Sakura's—not—d-dead!" She cried between sobs, kicking and scream at the man to release his firm grip upon her arm.

"Ino." The voice said sternly, loosening his grip on her, allowing her to gently fall into a sitting position upon the dirt, sodden ground. "Sakura is dead. She's never coming back. Ever." He replied calmly, rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath, "God, this is so troublesome.."

"B-but—She was j-just here y-yesterday!" She cried, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs, mumbling things such as, "N-no, she's n-not d-dead."

Shikamaru sighed, running a hand through his hair, before mumbling something Sasuke couldn't quite catch, "Why… troublesome… me…?" Shikamaru slowly sat next to Ino, wrapping his arms around her allowing her to cry into his chest. "Hey," He said softly, "It's okay. I'm here." Whispered into her ear, rubbing her back trying to ease her sobbing.

Sasuke promptly turned around; he didn't want to hear anymore. He continued to walk along the street, leading into the forest. He neared towards the place where Team Seven first had practice, until a yell startled him.

"Sakura-san is not dead!" Lee shouted, trying to fight free of Neji's hold on him. He continued to fight, until he finally realized it was useless. He lowered his head, "She's not dead."

Ten Ten smacked her forehead, "Lee she's gone!" She let out a frustrated sigh, "Honestly, why can't you just understand?" She mumbled angrily.

Neji's brow furrowed in annoyance, "Lee, she is dead. I'm sorry, but she is not coming back. Get over it." He spoke calmly. Harsh as his words may be, it was the truth. Lee slumped to the ground, "Why.." tears streamed down his face, "Why!" He shouted angrily, pounding his fist on the ground, causing the dry earth to crack.

Sasuke turned around; he didn't want to hear this anymore. He quickly, yet quietly fled towards the village.

o o o

Naruto quietly sat on his bed, staring at the hitai-ate still clutched in his calloused hands. "Sakura-chan.." He whispered hoarsely, tears pricking his eyes. He watched as a lone tear fell from his eye and landed on the blood covered, hitai-ate; the blood washed upon his hands. He let out a choked sob, "Sakura-chan!" He shouted, pounding his fists upon his bed, "Why!" He cried, "Why.." He whispered softly before sobbing once more.

Kakashi stood perched upon Naruto's window, unnoticed. He sighed heavily, hearing Naruto's cries for Sakura. He glanced up towards the sky, "Sakura.." He murmured softly, a lone tear falling from his eye, trailing down his chin. He felt his mask soak up the tear. Kakashi yanked his headband to cover his lone eye, "Twenty-fifth rule of Shinobi conduct.." Kakashi began softly, "A true Shinobi must never show their emotions.." He chuckled sadly, before disappearing from Naruto's windowsill.

o o o

Sasuke continued to walk, hands in his pockets, head lowered down. He continued to glance at the dirt-covered path, until a familiar, old wooden bridge obscured his view. He continued to walk to his usual spot, and leaned against the railing. He stretched out his hand to touch Sakura's usual spot. As he did so, he felt a wonderful sensation at his fingertips. He cautiously pulled his hand back, afraid of what it may be, for he knew it was Sakura's lingering presence. He quietly turned around and stared into the clear water, glaring back at his reflection. For a moment, he could of swore he saw Sakura's reflection next to his; she was smiling beautifully. He quickly lifted his head up and glanced at his sides; nothing. Realization dawned on him; she was really gone. He felt a warn substance fall upon his cheek, he slowly lifted his hands towards his eyes. He was.. crying. He was crying for her, because he had realized that he always had her, but now she was gone. Gone for good.

**See all those people on the ground  
Wasting time  
I try to hold it all inside  
But just for tonight  
The top of the world  
Sitting here wishing  
The things I've become  
That something is missing  
Maybe I…  
But what do I know?**

**And now it seems that I have found  
Nothing at all  
I want to hear your voice out loud  
Slow it down, slow it down  
Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all**

**On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own**

**Nobody knows  
Nobody knows**

**Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all**

**On my own  
On my own  
On my own  
On my own**

_You never realize what you have… until it's gone._

**- owari - **


End file.
